Previous attempts to address the problem of improperly seated knife inserts have been directed to preventing imperfections from occurring in the manufacture of the knife inserts and preventing conditions which lead to imperfections in the knife holder. However, these solutions require intensive quality control, leading to additional expense. What is needed is a knife insert with a cutting edge that lies properly against the orifice plate, even when imperfections are present on the insert or the knife holder.
The present invention contemplates modifications to a knife assembly that allows a knife insert to be placed in a knife holder slot in a manner that ensures that the cutting edge of the knife insert will lay flat against the orifice plate. The present invention allows improper positioning of the knife insert to occur in such a way that the cutting edge of the knife insert can still work effectively in concert with the orifice plate.